dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenus
Zenus the Great Architect, also known as The Almighty is an important figure in IX. He's revered in churches around the world for creating the mortal world and even Celestrians look up to him, hoping one day to ascend to his realm. Appearance Zenus is a tall muscular humanoid being with dark skin, white hair and a white beard. His attire consists of a white toga, making him resemble a Greek God. Personality Biography Games Main Games ''IX'' At the beginning, Zenus created the world and all its life and watched over it, but over time, he saw how his creations were slowly becoming corrupt and raged wars against each other and even lost faith in him, which caused him to lose faith in them as well. He then wished to eradicate the mortal world for their evil actions. This would have happened had it not been for his daughter, Celestria, who stopped his attack and turned into the tree Yggdrasil in order to prove that mortals could change, as only the goodness and faith of mortals could restore her back to normal. Zenus then created the Celestrians so they could gather, benevolessence, a mysterious essence created from mortal faith, gratitude and kindness, and by giving benevolessence to Yggdrasil she would slowly be restored. Since then Zenus has waited for the day in which the Celestrians will complete their task and restore his daughter to normal, upon which they will ascend to his realm as thanks. Luckily over time, mortals did achieve an age of relative peace and Celestrians were able to gather plenty of benevolessence as time went on. However, after the corrupted Corvus' accumulated wrath and hatred in order to surpass Zenus, a goal he claims to have accomplished, he unleashed a powerful lightning strike on Zenus' realm and the Observatory, his whereabouts then became unknown. But apparently, the hatred-infused attack from Corvus fractured Zenus into ten corrupted monsters who now act as antagonistic creatures. Most of these fractions of Zenus are animalistic and as vicious as Corvus himself, a likely side effect caused by Corvus' dark power. However some still appear to posses some aspects of their former identity as Zenus. These corrupt fractions of Zenus inhabit various grottoes: *Equinox, the monster list states that he had once an entirely different form. *Nemean, mentioned by Fowleye that he was His "harebrained head." The monster list also states he could speak the mortal tongue, but had long forgotten. *Shogum, in the Monster List, it states he searches for his nine long lost companions (the other grotto bosses). *Elusid, due to the "teacher" form, it can be interpreted as being the Brain of Zenus. *Trauminator, it sees celestrians and mortals as extraneous, he often uses the term "trauminate", which is based off of the word terminate; Zenus would have terminated all of mankind if his daughter had not stopped him. *Atlas, he yells, "WHY YOU TURN INTO TREE!?" Celestria turned into Yggdrasil to prevent Zenus from destroying mankind. *Sir Sanguinus, he says that he is His (Zenus's) blood. *Hammibal, he states that he, "lived in a palace with a sow of a daughter", (Realm of the Almighty and Celestria). *Fowleye, gave the most obvious hints, saying he was Zenus's eyes, Nemean the head, and Excalipurr the arm. *Excalipurr, Fowleye states he was the arm, the source of destruction. After defeating each of them, they disappear to parts unknown and Zenus is not seen back on his throne so it presumed they still remain separate or Zenus chose not to return to his position. Trivia Zenus name is an obvious reference to Zeus, the King of the Greek Gods, but with an "n" added to it. Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Deities